


Un dia en la vida del comandante Marco

by LadyPeppermintPatty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPeppermintPatty/pseuds/LadyPeppermintPatty
Summary: Ser comandante es muy agotador, hay muchas cosas que hacer todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando Ace llega y le dice que se acabó el trabajo por hoy, Marco solo puede darle la razón. Marco Céntrico, un leve Marco/Ace y un poco de humor.





	Un dia en la vida del comandante Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Los personajes y el universo de One piece no me pertenecen. Solo disfruto haciendo pequeñas historias con ellos y compartiendolas para disfrute de otros fans.
> 
> Se agradecen comentarios sobre tu opinion sobre la historias y especialmente sobre si te parece que mantengo bien o no las personalidades de los personajes(especialmente principales) que salen en ella. Es especialmente importante para mi porque siempre estoy pensando que no soy suficientemente buena manejando a los personajes sin cambiarlos, o cambiandolos lo mínimo posible.
> 
> Esta es mi primera historia aquí y también mi primera historia Marco y Ace, a ver que tal sale y espero que la disfrutes.
> 
> Gracias por su atención hasta aqui, te dejo con la historia.

— Ya he terminado-yoi — dijo Marco en cuanto acabo de cambiarle la venda al joven tripulante — ¿Puedes decirle al siguiente que pase?

— No queda nadie más— contestó rápidamente el chico mientras se ponía la chaqueta que solía llevar encima de su traje habitual.

—Mmm...—dijo Marco frunciendo el ceño. Habría jurado que quedaba todavía alguien al otro lado de la puerta cuando el chico entró. — Puedes irte ya entonces y recuerda no hacer esfuerzos con el brazo, al menos hasta mañana-yoi.

—¡Sí, comandante! — contestó el chico e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta mientras murmuraba algo sobre lo asombrosas que eran las "llamas de la resurrección del comandante Marco". Marco no pudo evitar sonreír. El chaval llevaba muy poco en la tripulación y estaba demasiado impresionado por cualquier mínima cosa que pasaba, incluso solo ver a Marco usar su poder curativo.

Unos días atrás habían tenido un enfrentamiento con una pequeña tropa de la marina y algunos de los novatos más atrevidos habían recibido leves lesiones que Marco rápidamente atendió. Hoy era el día de la revisión y realmente estaba contento con los resultados. Todos se habían recuperado bastante bien de sus lesiones.

Guardo todo en su lugar y salió a cubierta para comprobar que todo marchaba bien antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Tenía un montón de papeleo que revisar todavía y estaba muy cansado, quería acabar cuanto antes.

En cuanto llegó vio una gran pila de papeles en su escritorio, y si más tarde le hubieran preguntado, él podría haber jurado que los papeles llegaban hasta el techo. Suspiro pesadamente y se dispuso a comenzar. Tenía que reconocer que no le apetecía en absoluto ponerse a revisar el inventario, la lista de materiales y provisiones que necesitaban, los repartos de las últimas ganancias, los informes de misiones….

Recogió el primer papel con la mano y comenzó a revisarlo. Era sobre la repartición de los últimos tesoros que habían encontrado. Padre como siempre se quedaba con una gran parte y simulaba ser un gran egoísta que no quería invitar a sus hijos ni siquiera a una gran comida o a un poco de alcohol, pero en realidad todos, y especialmente Marco, sabían a donde iba el dinero y los recursos que su padre se quedaba. El invertía absolutamente todo en su isla natal, para que esta progresará lentamente y saliera de la pobreza en la que estaba, con el fin de que algún día no hubiera ningún niño huérfano, como el mismo fue, debido a los constantes saqueos y ataques de piratas y traficantes de humanos. Quizás era dinero negro, pero de todas formas era dinero que ayudaba a la gente.

Padre era tan bueno con todos ellos; los marginados del mundo. A todos los que se fue encontrando los recogió sin dudarlo. Marco todavía recordaba cuando era muy joven y padre le acogió y le llamó su hijo. La sensación de calor y felicidad que se extendió por su pecho era imposible de explicar con palabras. Todavía la sentía cada vez que Barbablanca le llamaba hijo. Nunca podría terminar de agradecerle lo bien que lo había tratado, que los había tratado a todos. Incluso había acogido sin dudar al alocado joven que había intentado matarlo cientos de veces. Por supuesto, él no podía conseguirlo. Y si en algún momento él hubiera sido una amenaza real Marco hubiera estado allí para evitarlo en menos que canta un fénix. Por el contrario, sus intentos hacían que la tripulación estuviera entretenida y alegre.

Marco se recostó en la silla con los ojos cerrados y dejó que una sonrisa inundará su rostro. Podía entender a Padre, a él también le gustaba ese mocoso. Era terco, impulsivo y temerario, pero también era alegre, divertido y educado. Y estaba tan lleno de vida. Bueno, casi siempre. Marco había podido vislumbrar su tristeza cuando se lo encontró una noche apoyado en la barandilla, con aire serio y taciturno. En el momento no supo que hacer, quería acercarse y apoyarlo, incluso quizás decirle unas palabras que pudieran aliviar su dolor. Sin embargo, tardó en hacerlo. No quería interrumpir su momento de intimidad, su momento consigo mismo. Él era un extraño, no tenía ningún derecho a abordarlo después de todo, incluso aunque fuera con la mejor intención del mundo. No obstante, un día se dijo que no perdía nada. Si a Ace no le gustaba o le incomodaba, simplemente no volvería a molestarlo.

Ese día se acercó silenciosamente a la barandilla donde el muchacho estaba y se apoyó a su lado, sus brazos tocándose levemente por la proximidad. El chico pegó un pequeño salto al notarlo, pero enseguida volvió a calmarse y el silencio los engullo mientras miraban el océano. A pesar de lo que pudiera esperarse, no fue un silencio incómodo y desagradable, sino más bien uno acogedor, lleno de calma y confianza. No hablaron ese día ni los siguientes. Durante un tiempo Marco solo se acercaba a la barandilla donde estaba Ace y se apoyaba a su lado. Luego ambos miraban el amplio océano durante un rato, sin hablar, solo acompañándose.

Un día Ace hizo un comentario sobre lo agradable y relajante que era la brisa del mar. El solo lo escucho y se mostró de acuerdo. Otro día Ace comentó sobre los deliciosos manjares que Thatch cocinaba y como su estómago rugía cada vez que entraba en la cocina. Marco no pudo evitar reírse con su relato y ambos terminaron carcajeando sin parar entre broma y broma. Al siguiente día Ace volvió a hablarle, esta vez sobre la isla que acaban de visitar y la extraña gente que la habitaba. Marco ya estaba acostumbrado, pero le gustaba escuchar a Ace hablar cuando estaba tan emocionado. Le transmitía una euforia que el ya no solía sentir. No es que Marco no disfrutara de las aventuras del mar, pero después de visitar medio mundo no podía sentir esa llama tan viva que habitaba en Ace continuamente. Los días pasaron uno tras otro y siempre que llegaba la noche ambos compartían un momento apoyados en las barandillas y una pequeña charla sobre cualquier asunto sin demasiada importancia. Los meses se sucedieron y su relación se fue haciendo más estrecha. La confianza entre ambos crecía con rapidez y pronto Ace se sintió lo suficiente cercano a él para contarle lo que tanto lo carcomía por dentro. Todavía parecía sentirse algo reticente a hablar, pero Marco percibió que el chico realmente quería hacerlo y apoyo su mano en su hombro suavemente, dándole el apoyo necesario para que se decidiera.

—¿Crees que me echara cuando lo sepa? — dijo el chico, su mirada perdida en el horizonte y un ligero temblor en sus hombros que Marco solo pudo notar porque tenía su mano todavía apoyada en uno de ellos

— ¿Qué te echara-yoi? – Marco consiguió decir, confundido por la pregunta.

— Si, por ser el hijo de Roger. — Ace completo con dificultad, y se giró levemente hacia Marco, buscando en sus ojos alguna reacción.

— ¿Y? Eso no importa. Todos somos hijos del mar y quien sea tu padre no cambia en nada quién eres tú. — Marco le contesto, y le miró con suavidad, intentando transmitirle en esa mirada toda la calma y apoyo de la que era capaz. Quería abrazarlo y alejar sus miedos, apartarlos de un golpetazo con su mano, pero no parecía posible porque estaban muy enraizados dentro de Ace. Al final añadió — Él no te echará. Eso no le importa lo más mínimo. Tú eres su hijo ahora, como yo, y lo serás para siempre-yoi.

Ace dudo un poco y luego se apartó levemente y miró de nuevo al horizonte, sus ojos parecían humedecidos por el dolor que le producía no poder perdonarse a sí mismo. Marco supo que era el momento de retirarse, que quería estar solo, y él lo respeto. Se fue lentamente hacia su camarote, su corazón dolorido por su fracaso y su mirada perdida en algún punto del barco.

Ace no podía perdonarse a sí mismo, algo que no necesitaba ser perdonado en primer lugar. ¡Nadie era culpable de lo que hiciera su padre! Incluso si este fuera realmente una persona horrible. Y Marco, Marco no había sido capaz de transmitirle eso a Ace. Que el pasado aquí no importaba, que no importaba quien fuera su padre y que después de todo lo único que importaba para Marco es que Ace estuviera bien.

Marco movió la cabeza apartando esos tristes pensamientos. Ya estaba bien de perder el tiempo, tenía que encargarse de revisar todos esos papeles y cuando antes comenzará más rápido iba a terminar. Finalmente se zambulló en su labor y las horas pasaron con rapidez mientras revisaba un papel tras otro. Concentrado no se dio cuenta de la hora y cuando miro el reloj bufo. La pila de papeles no parecía querer reducirse y Marco empezaba a tener un mal día, un muy mal día.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y alguien entró. Marco no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era. Solo había una persona que entraría de repente en su habitación sin avisar ni petar en la puerta.

—Marco, Marco. Ven, vamos. —dijo Ace animadamente mientras avanzaba por la habitación a grandes pasos— Thatch dijo que quería hacer unas pruebas y necesitaba voluntarios. Quiere intentar hacer platos nuevos tomando como referencia los de la última isla en que paramos y yo pensé que te gustaría probarlos. Ya sabes, dijiste que te habían gustado mucho.

Ace no paraba de hablar como siempre que estaba animado o había comida a su alrededor. Marco suspiro pesadamente y se masajeo la cabeza con las manos con fuerza.

—No puedo. Tengo que terminar esto, Ace-yoi. — Dijo, finalmente mirándolo, e intentando parecer más convencido de lo que realmente estaba.

Ace miro a la mesa por un momento como sopesando la respuesta de Marco y luego volvió a mirarlo a él, como si hubiera descubierto la pólvora hacía solo un momento.

— Podrías dejarlo para mañana. — dijo por fin y añadió mientras señalaba los papeles de la mesa con un gesto exagerado — De todas formas, nunca terminaras todo eso hoy.

—Nunca lo terminaré si no me pongo — le contesto el, como si fuera obvio.

—Venga, Marco. — dijo el moreno tirando suavemente de su brazo para que se levantara. Luego se retiró un poco e hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar —Nadie te va a quitar el título de viejo fénix gruñón y aguafiestas porque te diviertas un poco alguna vez.

—¡No soy gruñón! — dijo Marco, su voz levemente indignada por el hecho de que ese mocoso se atreviera a llamarle gruñón. ¿Gruñón él? Todo el mundo sabía que eso no era cierto.

—Bueno, si vienes puedo cambiar de opinión— Ace sonrió, sus ojos centelleaban. Marco protesto un poco, pero se dejó arrastrar hasta la puerta. De cualquier manera, poco importaba lo que dijera. Una vez que a Ace se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie podía convencerlo de lo contrario.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron a un animado y sorprendido Thatch.

— ¡Wow! Estoy impresionado. Has conseguido sacar el viejo culo emplumado de Marco de su habitación — Bromeo Thatch mientras caminaba de nuevo a la cocina para traer sus pequeñas creaciones.

— ¿Eres consciente de que tus bromas de aves no son graciosas, verdad-yoi? —Marco refunfuño. Y también podían dejar de llamarle viejo a cada rato. Incluso aunque Marco realmente lo fuera, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, no lo son para ti, pero si para el resto. — respondió desde la cocina. Thatch era un idiota sin remedio.

No tardó mucho en salir y sentarse ansiosamente enfrente de ellos esperando su veredicto. Thatch adoraba que todos dijeran que sus platos eran deliciosos, que eran el mejor manjar que habían probado nunca o cualquier otra cosa que aumentaban su ego, pero Marco realmente se divertía, y esto es un secreto, diciéndole que había probado platos mejores en la última isla que habían visitado y viéndolo correr a la cocina para intentar mejorarlos mientras Ace se reía a carcajadas.

—Me gusta cuando bromeas. Es divertido, nadie se espera que hagas una broma mientras mantienes esa cara aburrida e indiferente — el moreno consiguió decir entre carcajada y carcajada.

—¡Cállate, Mocoso! — le contesto intentando esconder la sonrisa que quería asomar a su rostro. Luego le revolvió el pelo y añadió divertido — ¿Eso fue un intento de cumplido? Porque fue un intento horrible-yoi.

Ace solo rió más fuerte, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos mientras luchaba por respirar un poco.

Thatch pronto llego de nuevo con sus platos mejorados y Marco admitió que todo estaba delicioso, o si no nunca habrían podido salir de la cocina. Después de eso Marco volvió a su cuarto y repasó algunos papeles, pero era inútil intentar terminarlos. La noche ya caía sobre el barco y Marco no tenía ninguna guardia ese día así que decidió acostarse. Se durmió enseguida y descansó plácidamente hasta el día siguiente, o bueno, quizás tuvo primero una pesadilla sobre un montón de papeles sin revisar que llenaron la habitación hasta enterrarlo bajo ellos.

—¡Maldito Mocoso-yoi! — murmuro Marco cuando se despertó aquella noche y se juró que nunca más dejaría las cosas sin terminar por muy terco que Ace se pusiera. Aunque sabía muy bien que no debía hacer juramentos que no podía cumplir.


End file.
